Krader
Krader is a Cragsters Mixel. Description Krader is a tough, short-fused, no nonsense guy. With his attitude, he makes sure no one dares mess with him. Super-strong Krader is one tough Mixel who can bulldoze through rock and dig deep pits to trap Nixels. Background Coconapple Krader, along with Shuff and Seismo, are seen popping their heads up from underground and laughing in the intro. Later on, they are laughing together when they suddenly get knocked over by the Seismo/Zorch mix. Cookironi Krader and the other mixels are eating cookironis when Flain gives him the last cookironi. He escapes, and is about to eat it when Zorch takes it and Krader breaks his teeth. He later mixes with Shuff and Seismo into the Cragster max and fights the Infernite max and the Electroid max for the cookironi. They eventually de-fuse out of exhaustion and Zorch sits on the last cookironi. The mixels then see a Nixel with a box of cookironis and chase after it. Electrorock Krader, Shuff, and Seismo participate in a digging contest. Seismo and Shuff complete the contest, then realize that Krader is missing. At the same time Krader digs too deep down and discovers the Electroid land. Then, the Electroids take him. Seismo and Shuff dig their way down and eventually find him being zapped by the Electroids. Krader thinks the Electroids were villains, and Seismo and Shuff think they are sacrificing him, but they are really preparing for a dance party, and Krader says he agreed to the preparation ritual. Seismo and Shuff then participate in the dance party with Krader and the Electroids. The two tribes mix into their MAX forms, and after the Cragster MAX proclaims it is a better dancer, the two MAXes decide to compete against one another. Murp Krader and Flain are at a river, trying to get to the barbecue party on the other side. Flain proclaims they have a Cubit but Krader says that "Sometime work, Sometime no". He then tries to mix with Flain but end up as a murp. The murp is set aflame and runs into the river to cool off. Then he creates another murp with Flain and crosses the river, but accidentally ruins the barbecue party and burns everyone. Rockball The Cragsters and Infernites mix and play Rockball, which turns into a game of Mixelball due to an idea by Krader and Flain. Bar B Cubes He is seen at the start eating rocks but mixes with Volectro and gives out free sample Rock Pops. He is later seen at the end asking Gobba "Which snack are you gonna buy?" Snow Half-Pipe Flain joins Kraw, Flurr, Jawg, Slumbo, and Flain to go snowboarding at the Frozen Volcanoes. Krader and Flain make a murp, fall through the ice, and end up frozen. Elevator Relationships Other Cragsters He treats them well, and they came to find him in Electrorock. Infernites He appears to be friends with Flain like Seismo. The rest is neutral. Electroids Like Shuff, he and Volectro are good friends, the rest is neutral. Frosticons He went sledding with the Frosticons, this could mean they are good friends. Fang Gang He went sledding with Jawg, this could mean they are good friends. Flexers There were rumors that he wasn't liked by the Flexers, but there has been no evidence so far. Set Information Krader was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41503 and contains 66 pieces. Trivia *His name is a pun on the word "crater". *He was the Cragster Mixel to come with a Nixel. *He has buck teeth when animated, but not in his LEGO set. *Krader's big hand and arm is bigger and longer than his own body. *He, Shuff and Zaptor only have four murp Mixels. *He can mix with Flain, Teslo, and Volectro. *He is the leader of the Cragsters. *He digs with his hand. *Krader has visible buttocks, as seen in Hot Lava Shower. *Krader has had the most appearances of all the Mixels so far, with 10 appearances. *Like Vulk, he has three fingers, but on one hand. Gallery Set Krader Bag.png Krader.jpg Krader 2.jpg Artwork Cookironi.jpg|YUM All Mixels Cookironi.jpg|Mmmmm Electron Dance Party.png|This dance is fun! Cragsters Electrorock.png|Me greatest dig dig! Krader Bio.jpg|On mobile website Mailman14.jpg|Shuff really? Mailman13.jpg|Good for you! Mailman8.jpg|I have rock solid plan! Murp11.jpg|Sorry.. Murp10.jpg|Whee! Murp9.jpg|Huh... Murp4.jpg|WAAAH! Murp2.jpg|I want fun fun barbecue! Murp1.jpg|How we get cross river? 5914mixels s01e04 electrorock hdtv x264-w4f 00 00 49 00001.jpg|Let me go. Electrorock5.jpg|Digging digging! Electrorock3.jpg|CONTEST! Happy Vulk and Krader.jpg|DELICIOUS! MIX Bar B Cubes.jpg|Mix! F and K.jpg|Flain! Sledding Mixels.jpg|Whoa. krader with cubit.jpg|Hehe Kidnapped.jpg|AHHH! Ice cream DOES make everything better!.png|Ice cream DOES make everything better! L1ck.png|Lick! Krader Going Potty.jpg|Bathroom time! GET UNDER IT.jpg|GET UNDER IT! Combinations Mixes Flain and Krader Mix!.jpg|With Flain Get Your Rock Pops.jpg|With Volectro Kradslo.png|With Teslo Murps Murp.jpg|With Flain Volectro Krader Murp.png|With Volectro Category:Mixel Creatures Category:2014 Category:Characters Category:Cragsters Category:Mixels Category:Series One Category:Male characters Category:Leaders Category:Earth Category:Big hand mixels Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Mixels with unique hands